Médical Love
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Défi de Katsumi19 ! Quand Kai est malade et qu'Aichi doit s'occuper de lui... Venez lire si vous l'osez et si e fin mot de cette histoire titille votre curiosité ! [YAOI] AichixKai


Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais j'aime les embêter xD

Petit mot de l'auteure : Voici donc la réponse à ton défi ma chère et tendre Katsumi19 xD en espérant que ma vision des mots : "Kai", "malade" et "costume d'infirmière" te plaira ! Moi, j'ai bien ris en l'écrivant ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p><span>Médical Love !<span>

- ATCHOUM !

Un grognement enroué et intelligible se fit entendre de dessous une couette rouge très épaisse. Un jeune homme était malade comme un chien !

Kai : Mais c'est quoi cette comparaison débile ?!

Moi : Pardon mais c'est la seule qui m'est venue à l'esprit même en étant bourrée au coca xD

Kai : Tu es désespérante !

Moi : Tais-toi un peu, on demande la suite !

Notre malade donc, avait une sacrée fièvre et toussait à s'en arracher la trachée en plus d'éternuements à répétition. Je vous laisse deviner le nombre important de boites de mouchoirs qui se trouvaient dispersées dans tout l'appartement car je n'en parlerai pas de peur de vous traumatiser ! Bref, notre jeune homme ne pouvait donc pas se rendre en cours. Surtout avec 39 de fièvre. Cela faisait donc quasiment 24 heures qu'il était cloué dans son lit et franchement ça l'emmerdait grave !

Une touffe de cheveux bruns dépassait de la couette et des yeux verts brillants de fièvre se mirent à scruter le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Ses pensées vagabondaient vers un certain jeune lycéen aux splendides prunelles bleues et dont les joues devaient être rougies par le froid. Rajoutant davantage à cette fragilité apparente que le maitre des Royal Paladins dégageait déjà. Le cœur du brun s'emballa alors que la silhouette du jeune champion se dessinait dans son esprit. Depuis leur enfance, Aichi avait beaucoup changé mine de rien ! Non seulement il était devenu aussi beau qu'un ange mais aussi têtu et puissant voire plus que lui. En effet, dès qu'Aichi avait quelque chose en tête, personne ne pouvait l'en détourner et encore moins le raisonner… Tous l'avaient appris à leurs dépens lorsque leur ami s'était vu possédé par le Reverse de Link Joker.

Aichi avait préféré écarté ses compagnons les plus chers à son cœur de son combat, ne voulant surtout pas que l'un d'entre eux ne soient blessé. Mais au final, aucun n'avait joué le jeu, ne pouvant supporter d'être loin de leur chef sans pouvoir le soutenir et lui venir en aide. Il était leur ami après tout ! Oui, Aichi était son ami… Son meilleur ami. Celui dont il recherchait sans arrêt la silhouette des yeux. Mais maintenant, en y pensant. Le bleuté était bien plus que cela pour son cœur et ses pensées. Il les hantait. Kai Toshiki –car c'était bien lui au cas où vous n'auriez toujours pas calé- se tourna vers sa table de nuit et se saisit du calepin et du crayon à dessin qui y trônait depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

Divers croquis y étaient dessinés. Tous de la même personne depuis un bon moment. Aichi. Kai l'avait dessiné de mémoire sous toutes ses coutures –pas de sous-entendus pervers, je vous prie !- souriant ou non. Cela dépendait de son humeur. Pourtant, le champion rayonnait dans tous ses dessins. Un sourire amoureux et empreint d'une grande tendresse se dessina sur les lèvres du brun alors que le crayon se mit à bouger sur la feuille de papier encore vierge.

AxKxAxK

Aichi et les autres se trouvaient au même moment à la boutique de Card Capital en train de combattre pour certains mais de converser tranquillement pour d'autres. Pourtant, le jeune leader des Q4 se tenait à l'écart de cette agitation pourtant si réconfortante et habituelle. Son regard se tournait très souvent vers la porte du magasin dans l'espoir de la voir franchir par un certain brun aux prunelles vertes qui lui avait dérobé le cœur depuis un long moment déjà.

- Aichi, tu cherches Kai ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en direction de Miwa qui lui avait posé la question. Le blond se leva paresseusement de sa chaise et vient s'adosser au mur auprès de son ami qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux avant de l'informer de l'état de leur maitre Kagero préféré.

- Hein ?! 39 de fièvre et il est seul dans son appartement ?!

- Ouais. Il n'a plus de parents et c'est un solitaire. Répondit le blond devant l'expression stupéfaite de son ami avec un sourire malicieux intérieurement. Je pense que je serai rassuré si quelqu'un s'occupait de lui…

- Je veux bien mais je ne sais pas où il habite… Déclara Aichi, en rougissant légèrement.

Miwa eut un sourire et tapa amicalement l'épaule du plus jeune auquel il proposa de le mener jusqu'à l'appartement du brun. Aichi accepta et se rendit rapidement chez lui pour prévenir sa mère et prendre quelques affaires avant de suivre le blond.

AxKxAxK

Miwa entra dans l'appartement comme s'il était chez lui avec un double des clés que son meilleur ami lui avait confié. Le logement était plongé dans la pénombre pour permettre au malade de se reposer un peu. Miwa appela son meilleur ami qui lui répondit un peu mollement. Le blond et le bleuté se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre à coucher. Kai salua son meilleur ami d'un mouvement de tête et se figea à la vue de son ange qui l'accompagnait. Le rouge lui monta aux joues de se montrer en un tel état de faiblesse à cet adolescent dont il était passionnément amoureux. Miwa ricana intérieurement en assistant à la scène. Il était temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble ces deux-là ! Et il ferait tout pour foi de Miwa, non mais !

- Ah, Aichi était inquiet de ne pas te voir et j'avoue que je n'étais pas tranquille de te savoir seul avec 39 de fièvre et cloué au lit, alors je vais le laisser s'occuper de toi, le temps que ça aille mieux ! Aichi, reprit-il le sourire aux lèvres en se tournant vers le plus jeune, je te confie cette tête de mule et surtout ne le laisse pas faire tout ce qu'il veut alors qu'il est aussi faible qu'un chaton. Sur ce, à plus les gars !

Et il fila comme le vent. Laissant nos deux héros entre la perplexité et la gêne. Un moment de silence suivit le départ du meilleur ami du brun. Puis se reprenant un peu, Aichi alla poser son sac sur la table de cuisine/salle à manger avant de revenir dans la chambre pour se rapprocher de celui dont il était éprit. Kai le laissa faire, se contentant de le suivre dans chacun de ses mouvements de ses iris verts. Aichi s'assit près de lui et posa sa main sur son front pendant que l'autre allait sur le sien pour vérifier l'état de sa fièvre. Le bleuté la trouva encore très élevée. Avec douceur, il retira sa main et retourna de nouveau la cuisine où il fouilla dans son sac. Sa mère lui avait donné de quoi soigner tout ça en entendant les explications qu'il lui avait donné sur son état dont Miwa lui avait fait un compte-rendu. Il en sortit un patch rafraichissant ainsi que du sirop contre la toux en premier lieu. Revenant dans la chambre, il posa le patch sur le front du brun qui le laissa faire sans rien dire, fermant les yeux et se détendant sous l'effet froid du tissu collant. Ça faisait du bien…

- Tu tousse souvent ?

- Plutôt. Répondit le brun sans rouvrit ses yeux, profitant de la fraicheur.

- Il faudra prendre du sirop.

Kai hocha la tête, montrant son accord. Aichi eut un sourire, Kai restait le même qu'il soit malade ou non, donc peu bavard. Cela l'amusait, le maitre Kagero n'était pas prêt de changer et s'était tant mieux !

AxKxAxK

Aichi soupira. Ce n'était pas de tout repos de soigner un solitaire comme son brun préféré. Ce dernier avait toujours eu l'habitude de tout faire seul et le plus jeune avait dû batailler pour le faire rester au lit. Après une bonne demi-heure d'argumentation, le brun était allé prendre une douche pendant que le bleuté s'était occupé d'aérer la pièce et de changer les draps. Une fois changé, Kai revêtit un pyjama propre et retourna s'allonger dans le lit, refait avant d'aller un peu de sirop. Aichi s'occupa du repas tandis que le brun somnolait, toussant de temps à autre. Le champion cuisinait un peu car il se doutait que son compagnon n'avait pas langé depuis un petit moment, chose qui n'aidait pas à améliorer son état évidemment.

La soirée tomba et avança lentement, alors que nos deux combattants mangeaient tous les deux en discutant de tous et de rien de manière détendue et bonne enfant, le brun faisant pour une fois, l'effort de parler un peu de lui à son amour secret. Une enfance solitaire depuis la mort tragique de ses parents dans un accident de la route, un tuteur peu présent, Kai avait très rapidement dû apprendre à se débrouiller seul, habitude qu'il avait gardé depuis et dont même entouré de ses amis proches, il avait du mal à se débarrasser. Aichi l'écouta sans l'interrompre avant d'effleurer sa joue, espérant par ce geste de tendresse lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Le brun fut touché par ce geste et le fit savoir par un doux sourire qui fit rougir instantanément le bleuté. Le remarquant, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ses sentiments lui seront un jour retournés… Et il ne savait pas encore à quel point, ils l'étaient déjà.

AxKxAxK

Les jours passèrent et nos deux larrons se rapprochaient doucement l'un de l'autre mais les sentiments, eux, ne firent que se renforcer. Kai allait de mieux en mieux et avait pu quitter le lit au bout de trois jours pour son plus grand plaisir alors qu'Aichi était encore en cours. Ce dernier fut agréablement surpris de voir son brun debout et aux fourneaux en rentrant à l'appartement. Le repas se passa donc dans la bonne humeur. Est-il important de préciser que nos deux héros dormaient ensemble ? Bon, je pense que vous avez deviné mais je tiens à le signaler tout de même. Pourtant quelles petites situations gênantes vinrent rapidement pimenter le séjour d'Aichi auprès du brun. La plus intéressante notamment, fut celle où Kai entra dans la salle de bain sans frapper et se figea sur place en voyant le plus jeune enrouler une serviette éponge autour de ses hanches. Rougissement commun et Kai s'était empresser de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Pourtant, cela ne fut pas le déclencheur du changement de leur relation. Non, ce fut Miwa qui enclencha tout ça. Et ce dernier en fut très fier.

AxKxAxK

Le blond était venu manger avec eux et taquinait le plus jeune sur le fait que son absence à Card Capital, ces derniers jours avait été très remarquée. Avec sa victoire au VF Circuit, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était devenu très populaire auprès des autres combattants Vanguard. A un tel point qu'il était souvent harcelé pour faire un combat. Avec sa douceur habituelle, le jeune champion ne refusait jamais un défi et se donnait toujours à fond, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kai était parfois pour ne pas dire tout le temps, jaloux des plus jeunes qui accaparaient l'attention de son ange alors qu'il se contentait de l'observer de loin comme l'avait toujours fait. Remarquant la contrariété de son meilleur ami, le blond en rajouta quelques couches qui le firent serrer le poing et retourner aux fourneaux dos aux deux autres sous le regard surpris et interrogateur d'Aichi qui n'avait rien compris. Sans le vouloir, le fait que Kai s'éloigne ainsi fit mal au plus jeune et le décida à lui parler.

Une fois que le blond les quitta, le brun s'accouda à l'évier et baissa la tête. Il savait très bien que son meilleur ami l'avait fait exprès de le provoquer ainsi. Il était le seul avec Ren à connaitre ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Aichi. Mais il ignorait si ses sentiments étaient partagés… Alors pourquoi Miwa avait-il autant poussé le bouchon ? De nombreuses questions de ce genre se bousculaient dans l'esprit du maitre Kagero tandis que celui des Royal Paladins ne savait pas comment aborder un tel sujet… Lui qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour auparavant et qui ne s'était jamais déclaré devant qui que ce soit.

- Kai…

L'interpelé se raidit. C'était l'heure d'avouer. Le brun était mort de trouille mais il n'était pas le seul.

- Aichi…

Il se tourna vers son ange qui le regardait en se tordant les doigts, ses frêles épaules tremblaient. Le brun voyait bien qu'il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas détourner le regard. Le plus jeune prit une grande inspiration et se rapprocha de son compagnon qui n'osa pas bouger, le laissant venir à lui à son rythme. Lorsqu'Aichi fut seulement à quelques pas de lui, le brun put discerner les rougeurs ayant pris place sur les joues du plus jeune. Le rendant encore plus adorable.

- Est-ce que tu…

Semblant deviner où Aichi voulait en venir, le brun le stoppa dans sa phrase en posant un doigt sur les douces lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler de tous leurs vœux.

- Je suis jaloux d'eux.

Le plus jeune rougit en entendant ses mots, son cœur battant la chamade. Mais il se reprit et pressa ses lèvres contre le doigt faisant cette fois rougir le brun qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

- Tu tiens donc à moi ?

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois… Avoua le brun sans détourner les yeux du visage rayonnant de son amoureux dont les yeux brillèrent davantage à ces mots.

- Alors… Montre-moi.

Kai se figea et laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps, baissant la tête par la même occasion. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il le fuirait. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas du tout, son cœur ne le supporterait pas.

AxKxAxK

- Si je te montre… Tu risques de me fuir…

Le brun baissait toujours la tête pour ne pas avoir à montrer la tristesse et la résignation qui avait pris place dans ses yeux lorsque le plus jeune lui avait avoué être épris de quelqu'un. Aichi lui fit relever la tête en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Montre-moi…

Kai ne résista pas aux prunelles si envoutantes de son jeune amour et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes un peu violemment. Aichi écarquilla les yeux de surprise en sentant les lèvres tant désirées sur les siennes avant de les fermer avec délice. Quand il les rouvrit ce fut pour découvrir un léger sourire sur le visage du brun face à lui. Un peu plus confiant, celui-ci reprit possession des lèvres du bleuté et glissa ses mains sur sa taille. Aichi, qui n'en espérait pas tant, se laissa guider. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un second laissant Kai le pousser doucement vers son lit qu'il avait refait quelques heures auparavant, fermant les rideaux de la fenêtre au passage.

Du bout de la langue, il goûta les lèvres du plus jeune qui les entrouvrit en réponse à cette demande informulée ô combien tentante. Ce fut le début d'un ballet langoureux, envoûtant et presque brûlant. Les souffles se firent erratiques, les cœurs battant la chamade, les mains possessives et les corps de plus en plus chauds. Une main aventureuse déboutonna agilement une chemise devenue encombrante avant de partir à la découverte du corps sous celle-ci, des lèvres avides descendirent le long de la mâchoire du bleuté puis dans son cou, se rapprochant inexorablement des pectoraux musclés tout en finesse. Alors qu'Aichi glissait fébrilement ses mains sous le t-shirt de son vis-à-vis pour lui enlever, ce dernier passa une langue gourmande sur sa poitrine, titillant un bout de chair rose faisant gémir le bleuté alors qu'un frisson le parcourait.

- Hn… Kai~

Le brun se décolla de lui le temps de passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête puis profita que son partenaire semblait perdu dans ses pensées à la vue de son torse glabre et immaculé pour le faire tomber sur le lit. La chemise, jugée inutile, avait rejoint le t-shirt au sol. Une main baladeuse entama sa descente, toute en caresses et en effleurements vers le pantalon d'Aichi dont le bouton fut rapidement défait et la braguette descendue. Kai glissa une main dans le pantalon et caressa les fesses galbées qui s'y trouvaient. Puis ne laissant pas le temps à son cadet de retrouver ses esprits, il se pencha vers son cou et en profita pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille au passage. Le brun laissa ses mains découvrir le corps sous lui, tandis qu'il dévorait le cou du bleuté, laissant çà et là des marques rouges sur la peau pâle. Les gémissements du champion Vanguard ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, de plus en plus prononcés. Le brun s'empara à nouveau des lèvres rosées d'Aichi qui s'accrocha à quelques mèches en se laissant porter par le désir. Désir qui ne vessait de croitre sous les doigts et les baisers de son partenaire.

- Ah ! Kai... Kai… Kai… Répétait-il telle une litanie.

- Je te tiens, mon ange… Tu ne m'échapperas pas…

Aichi se courba. Il se consumait encore plus à l'entente de cette voix enfiévrée que son amant prenait un malin plaisir à prendre pour lui. Il se rendit donc à peine compte que son pantalon lui était retiré, il était d'ailleurs incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Sa peau était brûlante sous les doigts du brun et il se sentait fondre de l'intérieur. Les lèvres du brun descendirent sur sa gorge, son torse, son ventre, sa langue joua un moment avec le nombril tirant au dominé un soupir lascif. Descendant encore Kai évita pourtant intentionnellement le boxer bleu nuit et, relevant une de ses jambes, il embrassa et mordilla tendrement l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Redressant la tête, le brun admira sa belle proie. Aichi, quasiment nu, étendu sur le dos dans un irrésistible appel à a débauche, le visage empourpré de gêne et de plaisir, sa peau pâle se couvrant d'une fine pellicule de sueur brillait sous la faible lumière de la lampe qui s'était allumée automatiquement lorsque l'obscurité était tombée, éclairant le plus jeune de manière à le rendre encore plus sensuel et désirable pour le solitaire. Une bosse déformant visiblement le sous-vêtement, la bouche ouverte, des marques rouges parsemant sa peau… Le plus jeune était l'incarnation même de la luxure. Le brun remonta vers le visage de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa avec fougue, mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux. Le bleuté sentit une main se poser sur sa virilité et, un court instant plus tard, il laissa s'échapper un grognement sourd, car elle ne bougeait pas.

Grognement qui monta en octave lorsque son boxer lui fut prestement retiré et que la dite main entama de lents mouvements sur son membre tendu. Le propriétaire de la dite main se dégagea légèrement pour regarder le visage de son aimé qui se perdait dans les sensations qu'il lui offrait, sans la moindre vergogne. Les regards chauds se croisèrent et Aichi parvient à articuler une simple phrase qui enflamma davantage le désir de son amant.

- Dévore-moi… Tout entier !

Une lueur étrange anima alors le regard du brun aux prunelles vertes qui, dans un tendre sourire, resserra sa prise sur le sexe de son ange. Aichi se cambra, cherchant à accentuer le contact grisant, sa voix variant au même rythme que les va-et-vient de la main du plus âgé. Kai, aux oreilles de qui résonnait cette mélodie plus qu'envoûtante, se sentit vite à l'étroit dans ce qui lui restait de vêtements. A son souffle devenu rauque, Aichi devina la gêne de son compagnon et l'aida à se délester de son pantalon pouvant ainsi admirer ses magnifiques jambes musclées.

D'un coup de rein du bleuté, le brun se retrouva allongé à la place de ce dernier désormais sur ses cuisses. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il était figé de surprise. Des mains fines et délicates effleurèrent ses cuisses alors que le plus jeune se reculait afin de se mettre entre ses jambes. Une série de baisers et de douces morsures furent déposées sur celles-ci. Lentement, Aichi remonta vers l'endroit convoité et, tout aussi lentement, darda du bout de sa langue sur le tissu tendu. Un gémissement mal contenu franchit les lèvres du brun, se renouvelant au fur et à mesure que son compagnon accentuait ses caresses. Jugeant que cette petite torture avait assez duré, le bleuté remonta ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et lui ôta le dernier rempart de tissu qui les séparait. Après un regard que le maitre Kagero qualifia de lubrique, Aichi donna un coup de langue sur l'objet de son désir. Le brun tomba sur l'oreiller se cambrant sous les délices que lui prodiguait cette délicieuse caresse. Cette sensation de chaleur et d'humidité étroite sr son sexe était tout bonnement intenable !

- Ah ! Aichi, je - … Kuso ! Grogna-t-il sourdement.

Glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amour, il arrêta son mouvement et le ramena vers son visage, il ne voulait pas venir maintenant malgré que son jeune aman se soit montré aussi doué. Tout en l'embrassant passionnément, il le fit asseoir sur ses jambes. Le contact de leur membre à nu leur tira un grognement de satisfaction et les excita encore un peu plus. Kai ondula ses hanches, créant une friction hautement agréable tandis qu'Aichi mordillait la peau entre la jonction de l'épaule et du cou. Une main baladeuse remonta sur le torse couvert de petites marques rouges et glissa sur la gorge puis deux doigts s'insinuèrent entre les lèvres. Une langue gourmande s'enroula autour d'eux, les humidifiant sensuellement.

Le brun les retira au bout de quelques minutes et descendit sa main dans le dos de son amant qui se cambra sous la caresse, pressant ainsi leur membre l'un contre l'autre. Un doigt humide s'aventura au bord de l'intimité vierge, faisant des cercles concentriques, puis Kai insinua doucement une phalange. Aichi se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre quasiment immédiatement. Le brun commença alors de lent va-et-vient, un second rejoignit assez vite le premier, encouragé par les gémissements de plus en plus nombreux d'Aichi, maintenant totalement focalisé é sur les doigts de son homme en lui, entame de vagues mouvements de hanches. Il sentit à peine le troisième doigt, l'un des deux premiers ayant effleuré sa prostate, son cri monta dans les aigus et il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du brun qui lui faisait entrevoir le paradis.

Kai retira sa main avant que son jeune amant n'atteigne la délivrance, récoltant un grognement frustré.

- Patience mon ange, patience… Susurra-t-il à l'oreille du bleuté.

Aichi ne lui répondit pas et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour toute réponse. Un langoureux baiser reprit et quelques caresses bien placées firent davantage grimper la température de la pièce de quelques degrés supplémentaires. Puis doucement, Aichi s'empala sur le sexe dressé de son brun. Un long gémissement résonna dans la chambre et Kai du se faire violence pour ne pas bouger, de peur de blesser son petit ange fragile. Ce dernier, la tête en arrière, sa peau pâle rendue luisante par la sueur et marquées de traces de morsures comme de nombreux suçons, la bouche ouverte sous le coup du plaisir, était pour Kai un puissant aphrodisiaque ! Ce corps finement musclé, cette peau au parfum si ensorcelant, ces cheveux bleus, ces yeux océans… Cet ange sur lui, il en avait rêvé des nuits entières, pourtant ses nombreux songes n'arrivaient en rien à la cheville de la réalité. La sensation, la chaleur de ce corps divin emprisonnant sa virilité était indescriptible.

Inconscient du désir et de la fascination qu'il inspirait à son partenaire, Aichi entama un très sensuel va-et-vient sur le membre en lui, offrant ainsi au brun une vision d'un érotisme sans nom à tel point qu'il dut s'empêcher de saigner du nez. Kai se redressa, profitant du cou offert, le parsemant de nouveau de caresses aussi affolantes qu'excitantes. Le plus jeune des deux combattants n'étaient plus que gémissements et soupirs lascifs, sa peau sensible devenait incandescente sous les attouchements du plus âgé. Ce dernier qui fit tomber son amant sur le dos, à sa place d'un brusque coup de rein, touchant dans ce même geste, un point particulièrement sensible de l'intimité du bleuté qui le fit crier quelques octaves encore plus aigües. Kai plaça les jambes tremblantes de désir autour de ses hanches et redoubla d'intensité dans ses déhanchements. Ses coups de rein faisaient voir des étoiles à son bien-aimé. Ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de retenir leurs voix, grimpant inexorablement vers un plaisir qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé.

- Kai ! Je… Je… !

- J'ai compris… Ah !

Il entreprit alors de s'occuper du membre d'Aichi au même rythme que celui de ses coups de reins. Ce dernier se fit plus rapide et les coups plus puissants. Le bleu atteignit le paroxysme de son plaisir le premier, se cambrant et criant le nom de son amant qui le suivit de peu. Kai tomba sur le torse de son compagnon qui l'étreignit tendrement, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre malgré la fatigue qui se faisait sentir.

Kai dessinait quelques arabesques du bout des doigts sur la peau du bleuté, appréciant sa douceur et sa tiédeur. Aichi, lui, passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de son désormais seul et unique amant en une caresse apaisante puis embrassa le front du brun qui soupira de plaisir à ce doux touché aimant.

- Kai ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime… Murmura enfin Aichi au brun dans le creux de l'oreille de ce dernier comme si c'était un précieux secret qu'il ne désirait partager qu'avec lui.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Répondit le brun en faisant de même, d'une voix où tout son amour transpirait.

Un autre baiser, bien plus doux que les précédents fut échangé alors que nos deux amants se blottirent dans les couvertures et dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour profiter d'un sommeil réparateur entre les bras de Morphée qui passait par-là.

AxKxAxK

Kai pétait pour ainsi dire, la forme ! Bon évidemment, il ne montrait rien de tout ça mais le fait qu'il soit de retour au lycée et à Card Capital en disait long sur son état de santé. Ren et Miwa ne s'étaient pas privé de faire quelques petites insinuations quant à son « remède miracle ». Faisant évidemment grogner le brun et rougir le bleuté qui s'était évidemment reconnu. Les jours qui suivirent permirent aux amoureux de se retrouver et de passer de longues heures ensembles. Etrangement, ce fut Emi qui fut au courant la première et elle sauta au cou de son grand-frère une fois la surprise passée avant de menacer le brun des pires représailles qui soient si il ne prenait pas soin de lui. Stupéfait par l'instinct de protection de la cadette vis-à-vis de l'aîné, Kai mit quelques minutes à se remettre avant de jurer qu'il prendrait soin d'Aichi comme ce dernier le méritait, faisant rougir le concerné. La mère du jeune homme eut la même réaction de protection que sa cadette avant de prendre les deux garçons dans ses bras, les serrant contre elle, toute heureuse pour eux. Leurs amis leur souhaitèrent tout le bonheur possible et le couple se fit longuement charrier.

Miwa tendit un paquet à Aichi que Kai tentait dans ses bras et contre lui, enlaçant tendrement. Le plus jeune prit le paquet sans voir le sourire plus que douteux que le blond affichait alors qu'il entreprit de l'ouvrir. Kai, lui se doutait de quelque chose et se préparait instinctivement à sauter sur son soit-disant meilleur ami afin de lui faire passer l'envie de faire l'abrutit. Et effectivement, cela n'allait pas rater… Aichi vira au rouge carmin bien foncé lorsqu'il découvrit ce que le paquet contenait… Un uniforme d'infirmière…

- Pour que tu sois bien équipé la prochaine fois que ton Kai sera malade !

Sur ces mots, le blond s'enfuit à toute jambe et le brun ne tarda pas à lui courir après en hurlant…

- MIWA ! SI JE T'ATTRAPPE TU ES MORT !

THE END... xD

* * *

><p>Moi : *<em>morte de rire et fière de sa connerie<em>* Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Miwa : *_complètement out par ce que Kai lui a fait subir_* Douloureux...

Ren : J'adore !

Kai : ... Pas mal.

Aichi : *_tout rouge et gêné_* ...

Moi : Kai, allons! Me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié que ton petit ange s'occupe uniquement de toi et de personne d'autre !

Kai : *_regard menaçant_* Tu veux mourir, Tsuki ?

Moi : Euh... Non merci ^^' _*sueurs froides*_ Bon, les amis laissez des reviews et on se revoit bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
